A very strange fic based off a very strange dream
by Swyn Song
Summary: This is based on a dream I had one strange night...Please R and R. Flames welcome. Oneshot unless I have any other strange Avatarbased dreams. Which I have. So here's more strangeness.
1. Of vampire suits and other junk

A very strange ficcy based on a very strange dream

By Star Wars nut

Authoress note: This is a story based off a dream I had. I'm writing it because I hit that annoying wall called writer's block in Temper of a Firebender. In part one, I was just a spectator in my own dream. However, in part two, I was a character in my own dream (referred to as "a random girl"). OK then, prepare to read something stupid.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, there would have been a new eppie by now. Since there hasn't, you know that I don't own it. However, I own the kids in part one and the Firebenders in part two. I don't own Yzma and Kronk From "The Emperor's New Groove" either. But really, who would want to?

**Part 1**

_Man,_ Aang thought to himself as he sat on the cold metal floor of the foom he was locked in, _That's the third time I've been captured. You think that there would be some kind of limit. _He looked around at his "cellmates" about five 10 or 11-year-olds in there for no reason whatsoever.

"So," one of the kids said to Aang,"Have you heard about the vampire who sneaks in here and carries people off?"

"No," Aang said. However, before he could say anything else, Zuko came into the room. He was wearing a vampire outfit, complete with fake fangs. He was hanging from the celing by strings, so it looked like he was flying. He "swooped" down, grabbed Aang, and "flew" out of the room. The other kids in the room stared at the wall until one of them said, "Who do you think he's gonna take next?"

**Part 2**

In a big white room, a battle was about to begin. On one side of the room, there were about 18 Firebenders, along with Yzma and Kronk from "The Emperor's New Groove." On the other side were Aang, Katara, Sokka, some other people, and a random girl (a.k.a. me). They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, then the two sides charged at each other. The random girl (me) ran at Kronk, and, after blocking several punches, flipped him over, knocking him out. She (I) looked around at the rest of the battle, only to see that it was over. Aang's side had won. Then I woke up.

The End

I actually did dream this. I wonder if it means anything. Hmmm... (stares into space for several minutes) No idea. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review!

l l l l l l l

VVVVVV


	2. Nuts and trains

Another Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

At some random village, Aang Katara and Sokka were looking around. Sokka saw a sign "Try my nuts!" Sokka looked at the sign. He walked over to it and saw a huge pile of nuts.

"Hey!" a tiny voice said, "You like my nuts?" Sokka looked down at the speaker, a squirrel, "Well," Sokka said, "I do like to eat.

"Tell you what," the squirrel said, "you beat me in a nut-eating contest and you can have them." Sokka shrugged, "Fine then, I'll take you on." Sokka and the squirrel stood at opposite sides of the pile. By now, a crowd of people had gathered around them and were chanting, "Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" Sokka and his little squirrelly opponent were going through piles and piles of nuts. They were swimming in the piles, eating their way through. Eventually, Sokka won. The squirrel stared at them, "I was kidding about the nut thing you know. Now get out of here before I call my friend." Sokka bent down to the squirrel's level.

"Oh really," Sokka said, "Who's your friend? A chipmunk?" The squirrel looked up at him, "No," it said as a big train thingy came into the area through a wall that wasn't there earlier. Sokka jumped at it. After several attempted punches, he realized that it was edible, so he did what only Sokka could do. He started eating. He chowed down like a nutball, eating the roof area (which was some kind of foam-type stuff) last.

_The End_

Authoress note: Wow. I have really wierd dreams. I must have eaten a lot that night. Ah well, R&R.

l l l l

VVVV


End file.
